Strange Girl: Unedited Re-Upload
by teB360
Summary: Have you ever re-read one of your old fanfictions and cringed like you've never cringed before? Well I discovered an old one of mine and thought you might like to cringe with me. Summary: "Taze is a strange girl at Wammy's with a secret past she hides from her new friends Matt and Mello. Until Beyond comes back." Written in 2009, Mary Sueish, MattxOc BxOc, uploaded for funnies!
1. Prologue

**Before the story begins:**

Have you ever written a fanfiction that you once thought was an amazing and inspiring piece of literature, only to come back to it five years later and re-read it?

Well, unfortunately I put myself through that torture when I discovered a folder on my old computer's hard drive full of my old original fanfictions that I'd been writing since I was thirteen years old.

I re-read all of them for shits and giggles tonight and I didn't know whether to laugh or to crawl in a hole and die, due to embarrassment over the fact that I ever thought it was good, let alone the fact that I posted it online for others to read.

So just a warning for those of you who have decided to venture forward:

There is no sense of proper grammar, spelling, or characterisation. There is an abundance of random, paper-thin plot points and unnecessary swearing. Matt and Mello are portrayed as absolute idiots, while my two Original Characters are incredibly over-whelming and over dramatic Mary Sues.

Anyway, I got a good laugh out of how terrible it is and thought I might share it again for the world to see in all of its glory, with no editing and no changes. So enjoy, and I hope you don't lose too many brain-cells reading it like I did.

teB360


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I set my drawing book aside, and stretched my fingers.

I didn't feel like drawing at the moment. It was far to hot to concentrate on anything anyway.

I took a bite from my apple, and dazed into space.

"This seat taken?" Asked a voice.

I shook my head, never bothering to turn around and see who was talking to me.

"I heard that theres a newbie coming today." Said the voice, trying to make conversation.

Just what we need. Another kid, who thinks he's better and smarter than everyone else, just cuz he's moved here, at this _orphanage._

"Really." I replied, un interested.

I turned my head around. It was my roomie/best friend, Cookie, as she liked to call herself, but everyone, including me, calls her by her real alias, Cane.

Cane keeps dying her hair purple, which look kinda cute with those green eyes of hers. She always wears rainbow dresses, and she always paints her shoes rainbow in art. She is a very colourful person, unlike me, who gets around wearing Grey skirts, and white socks and shirt. The only thing colourful on me was my hair. Cane had dyed it blue in my sleep, saying that I need colour in my life.

"Apparently, he calls himself _Matt,_ and hes bunkin' with Mello." Cane told me.

I sighed.

"Mello's going to eat him alive."

"Yep! Sure will! Especially If he touches his precious chocolate!" She giggled.

Yep. Cane and I are complete opposites. She likes lots of colour, and shes very very out going, and for me, I prefer plain colours, and im not very talkative.

"I wonder if _he_ has any strange obsessions!" I thought aloud.

"Chocolate is hardly a strange obsession!" Cane objected.

I nodded.

"Right, Right. I know your strange obsession,"

"And that is?"

"Mello." I simply stated.

Her jaw dropped.

"NO! of COURSE not!" She screamed.

"Yep. Yep. Keep telling yourself that, and maybe one day you'll believe it, but for me, I'll always know the truth!" I exclaimed.

"As if I'd be obsessed with a leather clad boy!" She yelled.

"Yoou love it!" I said, with a giggle.

Cane grumbled.

"Gimme summa that!" She pointed to Near.

My jaw dropped.

"He's not very colourful! You cant be serious!" I said.

Cane smiled.

"Well, it'd be easy to colourise him! Look at him! He looks like the perfect canvas! Hes so cute to!" She giggled.

If my jaw could drop any further, it would.

"I cant believe it!" I managed.

"I was joking! Geez!" Cane laughed.

"You have no sense of humor!"

Im not even sure if that whole thing about Near _was_ supposed to be funny!

I picked up my drawing utensils, and stood up.

"I'll be going." I told Cane, and she nodded.

I was going to go straight to my room, and sit under the fan, then maybe I'd be able to concentrate on something to draw.

I studied the carpet at every step I took, and walked right into something hard and solid- the wall. I landed on my ass, and my drawing book flew into another direction. I winced in pain, and held my hand on my forehead.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked.

Slowly, I looked up to see a boy with bright red hair, and orange goggles over his eyes.

I nodded.

"That doesn't look too great." The boy studied my face.

I stood up, and scanned the floor for my drawing book.

"ill be ok." I mumbled.

"is this yours?" the boy asked, holding my drawing book open.

I snatched the book out of his hand.

It was only the base of a drawing I was going to do, it was nothing at the moment.

"the picture, did you draw that?"

I nodded, looking at the floor.

"Its good! A bit on the scary side, but its really good!" he complimented, and I blushed. Not even my art teacher had ever said anything like that to me before.

"Thankyou." I mumbled.

I looked down at my hand, that was holding my head, and it was smeared with a bit of blood.

"My names Matt." The boy introduced, and held out a gloved hand.

I held out my non bloody hand, and Matt hand to switch his arms before shaking.

"Im, um… Tazer…" I introduced myself.

Matt grinned.

"Cool name." He complimented.

I smiled.

"Thanks."

So, this is the new kid. He's not that bad.

I quickly turned around, but felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"We should get that cleaned up." Matt stated.

I sighed.

"ok."

Matt grabbed me by the arm, and started dragging me somewhere.

"uhhm, Matt, where are we going?" I asked.

Matt stopped.

"You know, I have no idea." He said.

I sighed.

"Well, if you really want to clean the wound up, come into my room. My roomie has a stash of alcohol you can use to clean It up." I told him, and nearly slapped myself for it.

We entered my room, and I searched under Canes bed.

I found a bottle of Jack Daniels, and an old black tee shirt. Something you'd never see her wear.

"This is all I found. Bottles and bottles of it." I showed him.

Matt smiled.

I sat on my bed, and Matt sat next to me. He poured some alcohol on the shirt.

"This will hurt." He warned.

I nodded.

"I know." I sighed.

Matt dabbed the alcohol soaked shirt on my wound, and I screwed up my face, and unfortunately, made whimpering sounds.

Matt took the rag off the wound, and my face returned to normal.

I took a deep breath.

"Ready?" He asked, and I nodded.

He put the rag back on my wound. It still hurt, but not as much.

The door opened during the process, and in came Cane.

"Hey Ta-" Cane stopped.

She didn't see the alcohol, or the shirt/rag. She just saw me, and a strange boy sitting on the same bed. Damn. Shes going to get the wrong idea.

Cane smirked.

"So, you have a –"

"No!" I cut Cane off.

"You haven't let me finish my sentence!" Cane complained.

I sighed.

"—Boyfriend!" She smiled smugly.

I slapped my forhead.

"NO, Cane!" I yelled.

"Were not going out!" Matt tried to reason.

Cane nodded her head.

"Right, right."

Matt and I both blushed.

Ahh Cane, your going to get it!

"Well, I don't want to see any groping action, so im leaving!" Cane giggled, and left.

Again, I slapped my forehead, and blushed.

"Ok.." Matt trailed off.

"Yeah, shes like that!" I told him, and Matt nodded.

"I see…"

Matt shook his head.

"Any way, seeing how I helped you, can you help me?" Matt asked.

I sighed.

"You just wanted to trap me, didn't you!" I accused.

Matt nodded.

"yep!" he said, and grinned.

I couldn't help but grin aswell.

"ok, what do you need help with?" I asked.

"Well, I need help finding where my room is." He explained.

He handed me a sheet of paper.

"Oh, I know where that is! Its just down the hall from me!" I told him.

I led Matt to his room.

"Well, here you are!" I giggled nervously, and turned to leave.

Yep, Cane was right. This is Mello's room.

"Wait, could ya stay with me?" Matt asked, a bit nervously.

I sighed.

"Yeah." I moaned.

Matt gently knocked on the door, and it immediately flung open.

"What!" Mello exclaimed.

He took one icy stare at me, then at Matt.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"Uhh, hi, im your new room mate!" Matt nervously introduced himself.

Mello growled.

"ok. Whats _she_ doing here?" again, he demanded, his cold eyes resting on mine.

"Uhh, bye!" I jolted, and ran back to my room, before Matt could say anything.

Matts P.O.V

I stood at the doorway, receiving an icy glare from my new roomie.

Tazer had run away, so now its just me, and him.

Mello let me in, and I sat on my new bed.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" I asked.

Mello shrugged.

"Do you have any video games?"

Again, Mello shrugged.

I sighed.

"Your not very talkative, are you."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Mello snapped.

"No." I said.

Mello growled, and chucked something at me, only to be dodged, and hit the wall.

I picked it up, and smiled.

It was a game boy! Yay!

I turned it on, and discovered pokemon was jammed inside of it.

beat it within half an hour, and put it on the side table.

"So, do you know much about the strange girl, Tazer?" I randomly asked.

Mello looked up from whatever he was doing.

"Why," Mello smirked.

I shrugged.

"Whats her personality like?"

Mello sighed.

"I don't really pay much attention, but from what I've heard, she's pretty quiet, and shes very strange, and because of that, she doesn't get along with a lot of people. But, I think she gets the strangeness from her roomie, Cane, or Cookie, as she likes to call herself." Mello explained.

Mellos tone actually sounded a bit more friendlier.

"Ok." I sighed, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tazer's P.O.V

I stood their, staring in the mirror, brushing my hair. I had put a band aid on my injury.

I could not stop thinking about Matt. Why? I have only just met him.

There has to be something wrong with me! I swear!

I sat in the cafeteria, ignoring my breakfast, and flicking through each page of my drawing book. They were mostly horror pictures, of people hacking each other to pieces, like from Higurashi.

 _(Higurashi is a violent anime, not as violent as Elfen Lied though)_

Well, that is where I normally get inspiration from anyway.

I closed my book, and began to poke at the pancakes lying before me.

Cane was faking being sick today so she could spend the time on the internet, so I will be by myself today.

I sighed, and took a bite of food. It's going to be boring without her quirkiness, randomness, and such. Maybe I should have taken the day off with her.

I shook off the stupid thought. No, I am not taking any days off.

I suddenly felt a presence surrounding me. I looked up and saw Mello's empty, expressionless face opposite me, and sitting next to me was a smiling Matt.

"Hello there!" Matt greeted.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"What's the matter?" Matt asked.

"Nothn'." I replied.

I reopened my drawing book, and began to draw.

"What are you drawing?" He asked.

I looked up.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I softly replied.

"Its probably something pervy!" Mello added.

Matt and I both looked up, to see he was smirking.

"…no…" I gave him a funny look.

"Its not for the faint hearted." I told them.

Matt nodded.

Mello rolled his eyes, and snatched the book out of my hands.

His jaw dropped, and his eyes widened.

His face screwed up a little bit more at every page he turned.

Eventually, he gave the book back to me.

"shit, you have a bloody scary imagination!" Mello remarked.

I hid back a grin.

Had art first! Hah!

I just love freaking out my art teacher! He cringes coming over to check my work!

"o-o-ok! Heheh! T-time t-t-to check-k on T-tazers w-work!" The art teacher nervously laughed.

I showed him my picture, and he nearly fainted.

Like I said, not for the faint hearted!

A girl was slicing open her neck with a piece of mirror, instead of blood, maggots crawled out of the cut. The girl in the picture was evilly smiling.

Wow, I have problems!

"That's, uh, very lovely work, heheh!" The teacher walked to the person next to me, Matt. Next to Matt was Mello.

Matt drew Zelda and Link vs. Mario and Luigi. He even drew a little platform at the bottom to show the inventory, and score.

"Very good, Matt." The art teacher moved on.

"Mello, what is this, its uhh, not very imaginative, what is it?"

Mello sighed, and slapped his forehead.

"It's a chocolate bar! Duuuh~!"

"Yes, I know. You draw that all of the time, it is not creative Mello,"

"What are you talkn' about! Of course it is! Chocolate is imaginative and creative! Nothin' beats it!" Mello argued.

The art teacher sighed.

"Very well." The art teacher moved on.

The bell rang, I slammed my book closed, and headed out the door, when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I tensed.

"What have you got?" Someone asked.

I turned around, and saw that it was Matt who grabbed my shoulder.

I searched my pocket, and found what I was looking for. My timetable, I checked it, and put it back in my pocket.

"Cooking." I replied.

Matt smiled.

"So do I, but, can you take me to the room?" He asked.

I sighed, and nodded.

"Today class, we, shall be making … COOKIES!" Exclaimed the over excited, middle aged cooking teacher.

"Yay" everyone cheered.

"Now, I shall partner you up!"

Everyone groaned. She always partners you with the worst people.

"Ok, you go with her, you go with him," She pointed.

Yes, that is how she addresses people.

"You," she pointed to me.

"Go with him!" She pointed to Mello.

Sighing, I obeyed, and strolled over to the kid.

"You!" She pointed to Matt.

"Go with her!" She pointed to Linda. Poor guy. Linda pouted. She probably wanted to go with Near.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"mm." he replied, taking a bite out of his chocolate bar.

"Mello!" the teacher screeched.

"Put away that chocolate now! I don't care if it helps you concentrate!"

Mello sighed, rolled his eyes, and did what he was told.

"Do you want to make chocolate ones?" I asked.

Mello's expression lightened.

"yeah." He replied.

I went to grab the ingredients.

"Children, if your hair is out, and is grown past your ears, please tie it back!"

She just wants to pick on this boy now.

"no!" Mello yelled at the teacher.

The teacher gave Mello a death glare.

"Do what I tell you!" she hissed.

"Who's making me?' he challenged.

"I am!" the teacher yelled, and threw cookie dough at him. Mello instantly ducked, and the dough hit the window.

He stood up with a smirk.

"missed!"

The teacher growled.

"Get out of this room now!" the teacher screamed, pointing to the door.

For once, he did what he was told, and left with a big grin.

Half way through class, I was looking for an ingredient, which I couldn't find.

I gave up with a sigh, and a gloved hand showed itself infront of me, holding what I was looking for.

"This what you where looking for?" Matt asked.

I nodded, and took it from him.

"Thanks." I smiled.

Linda gave Matt an icy stare.

"Looks like I've got to go back to hell!" Matt told me, and went back to Linda.

After class, I had made to sets of biscuits.

One was chocolate, with dark chocolate chips, that one was for Mello, and the other, which was for me, was just plain choc chipped.

I exited the class, and handed Mello his plate. He was leaning against a wall.

"Thanks." He said, and took a bite out of one.

"These are good!" he commented.

I smiled, and took a bite out of one of mine. Good.

I walked away, probably back to my room, to share my cookie's with Cane.

I opened up the door. Cane was on fan fiction.

"Cane?"

She jumped, and fell off the seat.

"Oh, thank god its you! I thought you were a teacher!" she exclaimed.

"its only me. I made you some cookies!" I showed her the plate.

She smiled and took one.

"A cookie for Cookie!" she giggled, and took a bite.

"These are good!"

"Glad you like them! So, what are you reading?" I asked, taking a look at the screen.

"A Higurashi Lemon!" She told me.

I rolled my eyes.

"You are such a perve!" I told her.

"Just because I enjoy reading lemon doesn't mean im a perv!" she objected.

"Yes it does, anyway, I gotta go! Enjoy those cookies!" I told her, and left.

I sat in the lunch room, playing with the lid from a bottle of water on the table. I sighed out of boredom.

"Hey!"

I turned my head around, to find Matt.

"Hey, how was cooking with the brat?" I casually asked.

"it sucked, she's such a…" Matt cleared his throat.

"Bitch?" I finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah, that!"

"Whats goin' on over here?" Mello asked out of the blue.

"Nothn' just chatting." Matt informed him.

Mello shrugged.

"whatever." He sat down.

I saw Cane enter the room. Maybe she needs/wants something.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw me sitting with Matt and Mello.

I waved to her, and she sat next to me.

"How was the lemon?" I asked her.

"It was awesome! Keiichi got Mion pregnant!" she giggled.

I sighed, Matt and Mello began to laugh.

"Whose 'Keiichi and Mion'?" Mello asked.

Canes jaw dropped.

"You've never heard of Higurashi?" She yelled, causing a few people to look.

The boys shook there heads.

"Nope."

"Come with me!" she grabbed Mello's arm.

"Taze, grab Matts arm, and take them to the room!" she instructed me.

I turned to Matt.

"We'd better go incase she has a spaz attack!" I told him, and Matt nodded.

We met up with the two 5 minutes later.

They were both on youtube. Cane was showing Mello the most violent moments.

Keiichi was smashing some poor soul with a baseball bat, and blood was flying everywhere.

By the end of it, Matt was hugging Mello for support.

"Get off me!" Mello snapped.

Matt let go, and hugged me instead. Cane took a photo, and no matter how hard I tried to tell her to delete it, she would not. So, I sighed and gave up.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Party!

A few weeks later, Cane and I had become pretty good friends with Matt, and surprisingly Mello as well.

There was going to be a party held in a few days. The host was some random 16 year old. [Not Matt lol]

I didn't want to go, and neither did Mello, but she pretty much forced us. But, Cane knows the host somehow, so that's how we all know about the party.

Today, I actually decided to wear a bit of colour. I wore a yellow tee-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. I have been feeling much brighter, and happier recently, and im not to sure why. That's why im wearing colour. To display my mood!

Cane and I happily skipped through the hallways, and stopped to knock on Matt and Mello's door. The door flung open, and they let us in. Matt was playing on a ps3 and Mello was on the internet.

"Whatcha doin'?" Cane asked Mello.

"On fan fiction!" Mello cheerfully replied.

"Ahh, what ya readin'?"

"Why don't you read this line?" Mello highlighted a bit on the screen.

I rolled on my heels, and sat next to Matt.

"What are you playing?" I asked.

Matt grunted, and I rolled my eyes, in an exaggerated way, only for a laugh.

Matt paused his game.

"I cant remember the title- hey, your wearing colour!" Matt changed the subject.

I grinned, and as soon as I opened my mouth, Cane squeeled in laughter.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"OMG! Its LEMON!" She giggled.

I sighed.

"She's turned you to the dark side, Mello! You shouldn't have left yourself vulnerable!" I accused.

XXX xxx XxXxX xxxxXXXXXXX xxx XXXXXX xxxxx

A few days later, Cane came out of the bathroom, wearing a dress, coloured by the rainbow, with a big grin on her face.

I was wearing a nice grey dress, with a thick black belt around my waist, and black flats. I wasn't feeling depressed or anything, it was the nicest thing I had in my closet.

We exited the room, and caught up with Mello, and Matt, also on their way to the party. They were both wearing their usual clothes. A fluffy tan vest, stripy shirt for Matt, and leather everything for Mello.

"Hey guys!" Cane caught their attention, and they both turned around.

"Hey!" They replied, almost at the same time.

Matt stood next to me.

"You look, uhh" Matt blushed.

"really nice." He commented.

I blushed.

"Thankyou." I smiled/blushed.

We arrived at the location, and Cane gingerly knocked on the door, in a certain tune, that was probably a code to tell them that we aren't teachers, or Roger.

The door opened, and their stood B by the door. I suddenly felt uncomfortable, and wanted to leave.

"Hello there, im B, the host to this party." B introduced.

"Hey B. I brought some friends with me! Hope you don't mind." Cane replied.

B looked at me and smiled.

"No, of course not." He said, and let us in, never removing his hard red eyes from my grey ones, and staring longer then necessary.

"Where's the alcohol?" Matt asked.

B chuckled.

"over there in the esky." He pointed to the centre of the room, and Matt just immediately hopped over their, and cracked open a can. The other party guests were telling him to chug it.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" They all chanted.

"Omg! I didn't know you liked Higurashi!" Cane squealed.

B nodded.

"Can I have a look through the comics and manga?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course you can!"

With that, Cane danced over to the giant pile on his bed.

Mello was leaning on a nearby wall, chewing on a chocolate bar.

"Mello, if you run out of chocolate, I've got a fridge full!" B offered.

Mello smiled.

"Lead me to it!" he demanded.

B sighed, and pointed to a fridge. Mello ran over, and opened It up, revealing every shelf, covered in chocolate bars.

"You weren't kiddin'!" He exclaimed.

B turned to me.

"May I speak to you in private?" He asked, with a large grin on his face.

I hesitated, but ended up agreeing.

He lead me to the bathroom, threw me in there, and closed the door behind him.

I leaned on the wall, at the very back of the room, and B stood b the door.

"You didn't have to be so rough!" I snapped, brushing invisible dirt off my dress.

B sighed, and my eyes narrowed.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I said, my voice icy.

B simply shook his head, and quicker than a flash, he was by my side.

I had to rub my eyes, thinking it was my mind playing tricks.

B grinned, and held me on the wall, never removing his sickening smile.

With a disgusting popping noise, out came two large fangs.

I choked on my breath. I stared, wide eyed at his teeth.

"What do you want?!" I pleaded, behind gritted teeth, holding back a sudden, and strange urge in my body.

B chuckled.

"Do you remember the old days?" he asked.

I turned my face away from his; I blocked a few tears trying to escape my eyes. B turned my head to face him.

"You're a monster." I whispered.

"So are you." His voice was calm.

I closed my eyes, with great force, and motioned my head down.

He lifted my head again.

My fiery grey eyes were staring at him, my mouth turned to a grimace, and with a horrifying pop, two long teeth withdrew them selves from their hiding place, in my mouth. Using all of my force, I lunged for his neck, nearly over powering him, but, he firmly held my shoulders, and rolled around, till he was on top of me, overpowering _me._

B chuckled.

"Remember what we always used to do together?" He reminded me.

Tears finally escaped my eyes.

"Yes." I whispered.

"All of those people, those lives we ruined, how much fun we had?" He grinned.

"Remember when we killed each others families?" He cackled.

What is the meaning of this? What in gods name does he want to talk to me about?

"There is a few people in the room next to us. It'll be fun!"

I gasped out of horror. This party, is no party at all. Its his DINNER!

Using all of my strength, I pushed him off me, and ran for the door.

Immediately, I opened it, to see B standing right infront of me. I slammed the door shut, and locked it, and turned back around. B was in the room.

"You cant escape me." He told me.

"So, I take that failed escape as a no?"

I clenched my fists, and nodded.

"You are evil." I whispered.

B laughed out loud.

"Of course I am!" He slowly moved in on me, and I backed away, and the door handle jutted into my side.

"why." I whispered.

"You don't have to keep killing people!"

B shook his head.

"Don't you see, I _enjoy_ killing!" He replied, with an evil laugh.

He lifted me up, and threw me on the ground. I skidded, and hit the wall.

I opened my eyes, B pinned me down.

"Why! Y-" I stopped. I didn't know what to say.

"-you killed my family." I whispered.

"And you killed mine." He replied.

"That's because, y-"

"I told you to. To test you, after I turned you."

"Why did you kill my family?"

"Because I knew you'd never want to leave them."

"its not fair." I moaned.

"Lifes not fair." He smiled.

"Why did you change me?" I sobbed.

"If I left you human, I would have been known as pathetic."

I narrowed my eyes, blinded by tears.

"Pathetic?"

B nodded.

"You see, I loved you." He admitted.

A whimper escaped me.

 _MONSTERMONSTERMONSTER!_

"Stop crying! You look silly! You are no longer human! You are a VAMPIRE!" He shook me. I flinched at the V word.

I stopped sobbing, and forced the tears to stop. B wiped them away, then placed his finger on my lips.

I tried to calm down, by taking deep breaths.

He removed the finger, and replaced my lips with his own.

He parted, then grabbed my wrist. He gasped.

"What have you been doing to yourself!" He screamed, and showed me my own wrist, which was covered in faint scars, from which I had slashed, in hatred of myself.

B squeezed it, brought it to his mouth, and let his fangs pierce through the flesh.

I cringed a bit, then calmed down. Eventually, he licked up the remaining blood around the wound, and it immediately healed, leaving a small scar, that will disappear in a month.

I sat up, and held B's face. My face moved into his neck, and I bit down. B stiffened up, then calmed down.

The hot metallic tasting fluid flew through me, until I realised what I was doing, and threw him off me. He hit the sink, it broke, and the bathroom began to flood. The water soon leaked out of the door, while we just sat their, staring at the giant puddle of water, leaving the bathroom. I smiled, and began to laugh, and so did B.

 _What have I done?! This is bad! What if something happens! My sane side no longer controls! Its my wild and impulsive side, and its all B's fault! Anything could happen!_

Without slipping, I basically floated towards the door to leave.

Matt was standing in the middle of the room, still chugging alcohol. He looked dizzy, and nearly collapsed.

Mello was on a sugar craze, laughing his head off, like he just smoked a joint. I know he hadn't, because his mouth was moustached with chocolate, and he was rolling around in wrappers.

Cane was dancing with some random, and there I was, strolling around, pushing other randoms around.

 _Greeatt! Im now doing stuff I wouldn't normally do! Like push people over, have a wild and crazy look about me! Well, that's vampire blood for you, or V, as some call it. It makes you do regrettable things, you cant control yourself. Your sane side gets pushed to the side._

I heard a loud thud, and turned around. Matt was on the ground, twitching.

I shook my head, and walked over to his body.

"Are you alright?" I asked, holding back a laugh.

 _This isn't funny! GRR!_

Matt nodded.

I picked him up, and a few drunken kids looked at me with surprise.

"Look! A f***ing 15 year old pickin' up a guy, that's older than her, and twice her size!" Some random person said.

I opened up the bathroom door, and my feet got wet. Oh, I forgot. Its flooded.

Rolling on my heels, I left the party location, and headed for my room, with the kid still in my arms. He wasn't heavy, but that's only because B's blood activated some forgotten strength I have.

I kicked open the door, and it broke on the hinges, and flew across the room, hit the wall behind my bed, leaving a large dent In the plastering.

I sighed, shifted Matts drunk body to one arm, and opened the door.

I know he's going to puke, so that's why I've gone to all of that trouble.

I placed Matt next to the toilet, and leaned on the tap.

"Are you alright?" I asked again.

Matt nodded.

"You know, *hic* I always *hic* I always *hic*" He covered his mouth, and puke inside the toilet bowl.

I rushed behind him, and pulled back his shaggy red hair from his face.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The morning after.

I flashed my eyes open, and noticed I was in my own bed. The memories of the night before flooded my mind. _So, the bitch is back_.  (By bitch, I mean Beyond Birthday, of course. MWAHAHAHA)  I crawled out of my bed, and noticed Cane wasn't in hers. She must be asleep on that dicks carpet. Shit! I hope he hasn't done anything to her!

Quickly, I pulled on my shoes, and ran to the door, and I heard a groan coming from the bathroom. My heart began to beat fast. _Please be Cane, please be Cane!_

I slowly opened the door, and sighed. It was only Matt.

He groaned again.

"Matt. Matt. Matt." I tried to wake him, but he didn't stir. I shook his shoulder.

"Good morning sunshine. I have a mad headache."

"Yeah, you have a hangover!" I chuckled.

"So, that's what its called." He tried to laugh, but it turned into a groan.

"Yeah, im going to get you some headache pills." I told him.

I searched through the medicine cabinet behind the mirror.

"Drugs, drugs, drugs, drugs, where are the drugs I want." I mumbled.

"Aha!" I found the aspirins. I chucked the packet to Matt. He tried to catch it, but failed miserably, because his reflexes are rather slow still from the alcohol. Instead, the pack hit him on the head.

"Ow." He mumbled monotonously.

"Sorry- shit, I gotta go!" I suddenly remembered Cane.

I raced down the halls, and skidded in front of B's door. Daringly, I opened it. It was empty. _SHIT!_ I slammed open the bathroom door. No one. The sink was still broken, but water wasn't squirting out of it anymore. Suddenly, the door slammed behind me. I turned around, and wasn't surprised to see B standing there.

"Where the fuck is Cane!" I growled.

B shook his head.

"If you fucking touched her! I'll fucking kill you right here!"

Again, B shook his head.

"I wouldn't touch _her._ I'd go to someone closer, much closer if I wanted to _annoy_ you. Don't tell me you _care_ about her."

"Where is she." I demanded. B threw his head back, and laughed.

"Don' t worry about your pathetic human friend. She is safe in her room."

"LIAR! I was just in there! There's no sight of her!" I screamed, and was careful not to mention that Matt was in there, just in case he might hurt him.

"She is, why don't you check."

Using my adrenaline, I pushed B to the side, and ran out of the room.

When I got back to my dorm, Cane was fast asleep on her bed.

"What the hell?" I silently asked myself. "She wasn't here before."

"That's because I put her in here, not too long ago!" B told me.

I turned around, and he was right behind me.

"Get out." I growled. B didn't move. Instead, he smiled.

I twitched my eye, and clenched my fists. B held me under the chin, and lifted me in the air.

"You can't hurt me, my love." He chuckled.

"I'm far too powerful."

B dropped me, and left the room. Before I could close the door, something dragged me away from the room, and took me to the empty cafeteria.

"Where everyone?" I mumbled.

B evilly laughed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I screamed.

B smirked. "You hungry? Im sure there's something inside the kitchen for you."

I shook my head. I wasn't interested in food, I wanted to know what B did.

"You sure." He persisted. I nodded.

"Where is everyone?"

"The student are safe in bed, you know, it is rather early in the morning." B chuckled.

"What about the kitchen ladies?"

B smirked. "Are you sure your not hungry?"

"You didn't, did you."

 _Oh shit, I think he killed them!_

B nodded. "There's one woman still in there, she's on the brink of death, you don't want her to die painfully _do you?"_ I slapped him on the face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

B growled. "Worthless BRAT!" He threw me across the room, and I damaged the wall. B held me under my chin, and lifted me up. His fangs popped out, and he bit into me. I struggled to get him off, but, I became too weak to move.

My eyelids grew heavy, and they soon closed.

"Ahem!" Someone caught B's attention. He quickly licked up the remaining blood before the bite healed. I tiredly opened my eyes. B wiped the blood from his face on his sleeve, and lowered me. "Yes, sir?" B asked, politely.

"Shouldn't you kids be doing that where the world _can't_ see?" The teacher crossed his arms. B smiled. "Well, my girlfriend and I shall be going."

"Im not you-" B covered my mouth, and smiled at the teacher.

He raised an eyebrow. "We'll be going now." B grabbed my hand, and forcefully dragged me away.

"You are an asshole!" I growled.

B laughed. "About the kitchen ladies, I was only joking."

I clenched my fists, and painfully squeezed B's hand. He just ignored me. I bit my lip, hard, it began to bleed. I tried to pull my hand away from his, but ended up nearly dislocating my shoulder. B pushed me to the wall.

He wiped the blood away from my lip, and licked it up.

"Still bleeding, eh'?" He laughed.

I chewed on my lip, nervously. More blood pored out of it.

B pushed his lips against mine. I tried to pull away, but he held me still.

Finally, he stopped. I pushed him away, and tried to walk away, but bumped into someone. I lifted my head up, and nearly fell over. It was Matt, and Mello.

Mello was smirking, and Matt bit his lip.

He pushed past me, and kept walking. I immediately felt sunken.

When I found my room, Cane and Mello were sitting infront of the computer. Matt was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys!" I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Wheres Matt?" I asked.

"He's in my room, playin a video game." Mello told me.

"Why isn't he here?"

"I don't know, he got pissed off when he saw you pashing that guy from the party. He bashed the wall! It was funny!"

Cane immediately turned around.

" _someone's popular!"_ She sang.

I bit my lip again, and tried to remain calm. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Many weeks later, Matt still hadn't bothered to talk to me. I felt worse and worse each day, wearing different shades of grey, until finally, it got to black.

Black jeans, black tee shirt, black hoodie. _Depressive much?_

I took a deep breath. I need to talk to Matt, and sort everything out. I took another breath. I wanted to be brave about this, but, I felt like jelly. Taking yet another breath, I knocked on his and Mello's door. It opened up, and Mello greeted me.

"If you want to talk to king emo, he's over there." Mello pointed to Matts direction.

I nodded a thankyou.

I sat down next to the boy, who paid no attention to me.

 _Should I say something? Or should I wait for him to acknowledge my existence first?_

I watched Matt win his game.

"Hi." He greeted, in monotone.

"Hi." I sighed.

Matt said nothing.

"Matt, I'm sorry." I apologised. "I didn't realise how you felt."

"Don't apologise. You didn't know. I think I should apologise for not talking to you. You probably felt horrible." He ashamedly looked at his hands.

"So, are we good?"

Matt smiled.

"Yeah, we are!" He grinned. I missed seeing that.

I immediately felt happy again.

"Uhhh, cheesy much?" Mello interrupted.

We both shot him a dirty look.

"Well, if you were in my shoes, you'd agree that whole convo you just had looked like it came straight from the writers of some gay soap opera!" Mello cracked up.

Finally having a sense of humour, I grinned.

 **LATER THAT WONDERFUL DAY!**

It was the first break of the day, and it was raining, so we all decided to hang out in Matts and Mello's room.

"So, what are we going to do?" Cane wondered aloud.

Mello shrugged.

"Truth or dare?" He suggested.

Everyone else agreed.

"Seeing how you're the one who suggested it, you can go first!" Cane giggled.

Mello shrugged.

"Ok, Cane, I dare you to destroy Nears puzzle, or dice tower, or whatever the hell he is doing! I don't care how! Just wreck it!"

Cane shrugged.

"OK!" She ran out of the room, with us three behind her.

She found Near sitting by himself.

"Hey Near." He didn't look up.

"Hello." He replied.

He was creating a house out of cards.

Cane kicked it down, and ran away, laughing like a maniac. Near didn't react, he just began to create it again.

We followed Cane back to Mello's and Matt's room, she and Mello now _both_ were laughing like maniacs.

We sat down, and caught our breaths.

"Oh! Yay! My turn!" Cane giggled.

"ok, I dare Matt to kiss Tazer!"

Again, Mello and Cane began to laugh like maniacs.

Matt and I went red.

"What! You cant dare _that!"_ I argued.

Cane shrugged.

"I can dare you whatever the hell I want, now _get on with it!"_ She rubbed her hands together, with an evil grin.

"Where?" Matt asked.

"Why, the lips, of course, you love sick little monkey you!" She pinched Matts cheek.

Both Cane, and Mello giggled.

Matt slowly began to lean In to me. I grew extremely hot. Our lips lightly touched, and we drew back from eachother.

"Happy!" I said, trying not to fall into a heap of giggles.

"That's not a kiss!" Cane objected!

Matt and I groaned.

"Well, if your so smart, why don't you show us what a kiss is!" I challenged.

 **Cane's P.O.V.**

"Well, if you're so smart, why don't you show us what a kiss is!" Taze challenged.

I smirked.

"How would you like me to?"

"Kiss Mello!" Matt exclaimed.

I looked to Mello, he was blushing, and he slapped his forehead.

"I _knew_ he was going to say that." He mumbled.

I chuckled. What's the big deal, everyone except me is blushing!

"Do you wanna, Mello?"

He shook his head.

"NO!" He exclaimed.

"Too bad!"

Before he could say anything else, I pushed him down, and placed my lips on his. He struggled, and eventually pushed me off, red as a tomato.

I wiped my lips.

"That's a kiss!" I proudly stated.

 **Taze's P.O.V**

Mine, and Matts jaws dropped. Cane sat their, proudly smiling, and Mello was angrily blushing.

"Ok, do your dare." Cane ordered. "You have to kiss her like that, and Taze, your not allowed to struggle, like the drama queen over here," She pointed to Mello.

"And Matt, you get to kiss her for as long as you want to!" Cane explained.

Matt and I groaned.

"-BUT! It has to at least last for more than 5 seconds!"

We groaned again.

Cane made a gesture for us to smile.

Matt and I took a deep breath. He pinned me to the floor, we were both shaking. He leaned in, and placed his lips onto of mine.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Mello and Cane chanted.

Matt and I broke.

"EXCELLENT!" Cane cheered.

The bell rang, to tell us class was starting, we all groaned, and left for class.

EeW Health class!

We all had to watch a certain video. Every two seconds, the whole class said 'eew' together. Yes, I have lived for a few extra years, and I have seen it all, but, these videos! Ugh! Disgusting! And what made it worse, it was animated!

Cane nudged me. "Eew! Look at that! I cant believe people would draw crap like that!" She shuddered.

"Yeah, like I cant believe people, _including you,_ write things just as bad!" I joked.

"What! That is a completely different—eww-matter!"

"Hey, why are you saying eew anyway! You already know this stuff! You've learnt it all from reading all of those lemons! Geez!" I laughed.

I noticed, it was mostly the girls saying ew, the boys, were sitting their laughing. _Hahahahaha_ Pervs!

After class, no one could eat lunch. I couldn't either, only for two reasons: 1: The movie! *shudders* 2: I don't want food. _Curse you Beyond!_ I have a craving. And its strong! God! This is annoying! I tried to silence this craving, but I found myself staring at Matts pulsing neck.

"Taze? Taaaaaaa-aaaaaaaze!" Cane waved a hand in front of my face.

I blinked. "Yeah?"

"Oh, nothing, I just want you to stop staring at Matt!" She giggled.

Mello cracked up. Matt and I both blushed. I smashed my head on the table. Cane lifted me back up. I was trying hard not to grin.

"Hi~" I giggled.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked.

I nodded.

"I'm ok."

Matt shook his head.

"Your looking really pale, I'll take her to her room." Matt told everyone.

Before I could object, Matt had slung me over his shoulder.

"Matt, im really ok!"

"I don't care!" He chuckled.

Matt sat me on my bed, and he sat next to me.

"You ok?"

"Matt, I assure you, I am fine!"

Matt smiled, and so did I.

"I suppose I'd better go."

"What! You can't leave now!" I giggled.

Matt smiled again, and so did I.

"You are so cute when you smile." I sighed.

Matt blushed.

"Oh shit, I didn't say that out loud, did I?" I blushed.

Matt laughed. "I think you _did"_

He grabbed my hands, and squeezed them. His hands were a lot gentler than B's, and he didn't hold a strong grip. They were so peacefully warm as well!

I pulled him in for a hug. Matt let go of my hands, and cupped them around my face.

He leant in, and gently pressed his lips against mine. He was so warm, and gentle! _My, I think I'm in love!_ I kissed him back, and heard a pop. _Shit! No! this isn't good! I need to stop now!_ _But, I don't want to! Oh! What should I do!_ I thought for a second, and tried to keep my lips closed, but Matts tongue broke through the barrier.

He ran his tongue along my teeth, and like razors, they easily slashed his skin.

He gasped, and his tongue began to bleed.

The sweet essence of his warm blood made me practically beg for more!

Swiftly, and uncontrollably, I bit down on the poor boys neck, and he immediately fell unconscious. Finally, I realised what I was doing! I pulled myself away from him, and examined what I did to him. _Shit! He's not going to heal very quickly!_ The wound _was_ small, but it was also deep. I ran into the bathroom, and searched through the medicine cabinet, knocking everything off the shelves, until I found a bandage, and some bandaids, and such.

I ran back to Matts side. His blood had dripped onto my bed sheets. I held in the liquid, and placed a bandaid on it, then the bandage, I wiped the blood on my mouth, onto my sleeve, and put pressure on the wound. _God, I hope I didn't kill him! Please! Still be alive!_

Finally, after a few hours, Matt finally did wake up, and I was half asleep.

He grunted. "What happened?" He asked.

I opened my eyes. "Do you remember what happened?" I asked.

"No." He answered

"You fell, and cut your neck on that razor there" I lied, and pointed to the razor I planted on the carpet.


	6. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyooo! Its me again! Sorry I haven't updated in aages! I've been focusing on another one of my stories! Soo yeeaahhh!**

 **Near: Why am I here?**

 **Me: idk, why are you here?**

 **Mello: …**

 **Me:What did u do?**

 **Mello: absolutely nothing**

 **Matt: He and Near were going to have sex, then we walked in the room!**

 **Me: … I knew u were gay!**

 **Mello: WE WERE NOT!**

 **Matt: RIIIIIIGHT ..**

 **Me: Ok, so, I don't own Death Note, I own my Oc's though!**

 _A deal with the devil_

A FEW DAYS LATTEEERRR

Mello seemed a bit on edge recently. Cane and I kept asking him what the matter was, but Mello kept changing the subject. Everytime Cane and I went to leave the room, Mello would always follow. It seemed like he didn't want to be near Matt at all. Even when we sat down, he'd either sit next to me, or Cane. But usually Cane, because I always sat next to Matt. Matt did seem to have a different presence surround him. It was kind of odd, but that wouldn't scare Mello off. The one thing bugging me most was because I bit him. Did I turn him into a vampire? No, I don't think so. He didn't drink any of my blood, and I didn't take enough from him so he could be a half. Well, I don't think I did.

That afternoon, when Cane and Matt weren't around, I decided to ask Mello what was bugging him again.

"Mello, is it Matt that's bugging you?" I started. Mello blinked. "What? What are you talking about?" He replied. I crossed my arms. "Mello, I know Matt's bugging you." Mello sighed. "Alright, fine. Matt IS bugging me. I just don't feel really comfortable around him anymore. Something is really off about him." Mello admitted. I smiled at Mello. "Well, why don't you feel comfortable then?" Mello rolled his eyes. "I told you, _I don't know!"_ Now I rolled my eyes. "Ok, I'll go talk to him! I'll find out some information, and come back and tell you stuff! Why he seems different!" Mello smiled. "Thanks." "No problem!" I replied, and swivelled on my heels to the opposite direction.

I knocked on Matts and Mello's door. It flung open so quickly, and easily, it blew me away! Literally! I landed on my ass! And It hurts! I stood up. "Hey Matt." I greeted. "Hey!" He smiled. He let me in the room, and I tripped on something. My face skidded on the carpet, leaving a very painful burn, which immediately healed. I opened up my eyes. Salt? A salt ring? Under a bed!? MELLO'S BED?! I have seen enough of the show Super Natural to know that that ring can protect you from demons and things. I curiously looked to Matt. He deviously smiled. My brow furrowed. "I know what you are." He told me. I gasped, sweat breaking out on my forehead. "But, how?" Oh snap! Maybe he _wasn't_ unconscious! Maybe he _lied_ about not remembering what the fuck happened! Matt chuckled, and lifted up the straps of his goggles. He slowly pulled them off, and threw them away. He flashed open his eyes, to reveal that they were pure black. Even the whites, all filled with smoky black. My jaw dropped, and my fangs immediately popped out, with the sickening popping sound. I prepared to pounce. Without ever touching me, he pushed me to the wall, causing it to dent. I fell on the carpet, half out of it, and motionless. "H-how?" I muttered. "You knocked out the body, but only paralysed me. I could still see everything. Could still feel everything. Could still sense everything!" Matts voice was like a thousand in one. What the hell is this thing? "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" I screamed. "What aren't I?" He replied. I tried to move. I struggled, and struggled, but an invisible force held me down.

"You aren't Matt." I whispered, nearly fainting by how tight this invisible grip was.

"Of course not!" The creature inside Matt's body laughed. I struggled some more, but it still didn't loosen his grip.

"What the hell did you do to Matt?!" I growled. The body stealer just laughed.

"Matt's still in his body, but I wont keep his body for very long. He will be fine once I leave him."

"What do you want!" I screamed.

The stealer just laughed. "I've studied you for quite a while now. I've been inside Matt's body for a few months now. I only controlled him when I felt the need."

I gave up struggling to get out. "Well, what now?!" The grip tightened. My eye lids felt heavy, and my breathing became short and sharp. "What. Do. You. Want?" I asked again. "your body." The creature whispered. I closed my eyes, and heard a loud thud. Hot black smoke crawled out of Matts body, and towards me. Closer and closer it got, until it reached my feet. I started stamping and jumping on the steamy mass, but nothing seemed to work, it crawled up my leg, and I screamed.

The door to the room slammed open. It was Mello and Cane. Just in time. Hopefully they'll be able to save our asses!

Under Mello's arm, was a thick, brown, leather bound book. Under Cane's arm, was a bag of pure sea salt crystals.

They ran into the room, and Cane drew a salt circle around them. The black mist formed into the silhouette of a man. He stared horrible blood soaked daggers at the two. Well, at least he was distracted. I dragged Matt's unconscious body onto Mello's bed,(with the salt ring underneath it) and I crawled onto their as well. Safe for now!

Cane was holding something else in her other hand. What was it? I took a closer look. _Chalk?_ What the hell?

Mello distracted the Demon, and Cane quickly jumped out of the circle, and drew a pentagram on the wooden part of the floor. She jumped back into the circle ring, as soon as the demon noticed she was out of it. "How pathetic! Do you think I'll be stupid enough to walk into that! _I THINK NOT!"_ The demon cackled.

Mello rolled his eyes. The demon kept laughing, taking a few steps back, onto the rug, before stopping. "You stupid children!" He laughed. Mello stepped out of the ring. "MELLO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Everyone, (except Matt, because he was still unconscious) screamed. Mello smirked, and walked right up to the demon. "Are we really that stupid. We go to this orphanage because we are gifted. We have big numbered I.Q s, and we plan ahead."

"It doesn't matter to me. All humans are stupid to me!" The demon exclaimed. Mello rolled his eyes.

The black mist forming the silhouette of the demon faded, showing the pale face of a man, wearing a fancy suit.

Mello laughed. "I'm not stupid." The demon growled. "Yes you are!" it tried to take a step, but couldn't move. "What? Why can't I move!" The demon exclaimed.

"As I said before, Mr. Demon, we plan ahead." Mello smirked. "Mello! What the fuck are you on about!" I screamed. "Get back in the circle NOW!"

Mello ignored me, and pulled the rug away from the demon. Underneath the demons feet, was one of those weird pentacle things. "WHAT!" The demon exclaimed. "Told you!"

Mello jumped back in the circle. "Guys! This is going to be embarrassing, and shit, but its important! So shut the fuck up!" He yelled. Everyone nodded. Mello read out a passage in an unrecognisable language. Soon, he closed the book, and the demon burst into yellow, red, blue, and purple flames, quicker than you could say _OHMYJEEVAS._ The demon screamed, and turned into nothing.

"yay!" Everyone cheered.

I jabbed Matt to wake him up, and he had no idea of what was going on.

Later that afternoon, my head was still spinning from that encounter. I sat inside the empty art room, drawing a random picture, that had nothing to do with blood shed. I found a new anime called Bleach. I decided to draw Ichigo, Rukia, and a hollow.

"Taze?" Called a voice. I looked up. It was Matt. "Hmm.." I replied "uhh, do you think I can talk to you for a moment?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah."

Matt walked in the room, closed the door, and sat down beside me.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"promise you wont get mad?" he started. "I promise." He took a deep breath. "And promise you wont kill me or anything?" "I _promise,_ now what is it?" I asked, trying not to sound too persistent. "ok, I know that you aren't like any average girl at this orphanage." "and?" "Well, I kinda know why you're different," Sweat dropped off his forehead, and it happened to me aswell. " _and."_ I gritted my teeth. _He knows. He knows. He knows._ "Well, I sorta saw something, its hazy, but its there, lodged in my memory." My brow furrowed, sweat dropped off me like I was a tap. Underneath the table, my fingers tightly gripped the wood. " _aandd.."_ I said, behind my teeth. "Do you have false teeth, with the long, sharp incisors?" I sighed, and the tight knot in my stomach untied. "Uhh… I think so… yeah!" I lied, finding It hard for some reason. "Well, I told myself there was a logical explanation for this!" He pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing two half healed holes in his neck. I smiled weakly. "I just have some questions." "What kind of questions are they?" I replied "Well, uhm.. Why did you bite me with your _false_ teeth?" "uh… I.. was…. Drunk?" Matt raised an eyebrow. "oh..kay… uhm… _Why_ do you even _have_ false teeth? Seriously, your teeth are _perfect!"_ "uhhh… I…. was…. Bored?" "oh… kay… Where did you _get_ them?" "uhh…. Beee…Yond?" Matt raised his eyebrow again. "Who's that?" "Beyond" "Doesn't ring a bell." "You know, the guy with red eyes, black hair, _the host to the party?"_ "Wait, is _that_ his name?!" Matt answered. "huh?" "You called him by his _real_ name! not his alias! Hah! What a freakin odd name!" I face palmed. Shit. He's going to kill me if he finds out. "anyway, this next one isn't really a question. Its more of a statement." "Well." "I'm not stupid. If I wanted to, I could be ranked #1 here. But I don't want to even try. But, the one thing I _have_ to try and do, is forget this thing on my mind. But, to do that, I need to confirm something." "That wasn't a statement." I commented. Matt rolled his eyes. "yeah I know. I couldn't be bothered of thinking of anything else to call it." I shrugged. "ok, what do you need to confirm?" "well, in my memories, I remember something that has been bugging me for a while. _I know you don't own false teeth."_ My teeth gritted again, and I desperately grasped the wood on the bottom of the table again. "Well… What _do_ I own then?" Matt sighed. "I've seen it. Normal teeth cant do it, and you cant do it with false ones either. I watched them slide out of your gums. _Humans_ can't do that. _Humans_ don't grow teeth that fast, or that long! Taze, you aren't human. And don't tell me it was a dream, because it wasn't. I know this sounds utterly crazy, but, _you are a-"_ I shoved my hand on Matts mouth, so he couldn't finish his sentence. "Don't _ever_ say the V word! I _hate_ that word!" I hissed. "Taze, is it true?" I sighed. "Matt. It. Is. _CRAZY!_ HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT OF ME! SERIOSLY! AM I THAT MUCH OF A FREAK!" I screamed. Matt's jaw dropped. "NO! YOU ARE NO FUCKING FREAK!" He yelled back. "WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!" "WHY ARE _YOU_ YELLING AT _ME!"_ "I DON'T KNOW!" "WE SHOULD stop." Matt cracked up. I smiled.

"But, Taze, all I want to know, is, _Is it true?"_ he asked again. I sighed, and hung my head low. "I suppose…" I ashamedly trailed off. "Your not going to kill me if I do this are you?" He ruffled up my hair. "Maaatt! I just straightened that this morning! Geez!" I complained. Matt just laughed. "you straighten your hair?" He asked. "Well, you learn something new everyday!" "Wait, what is that supposed to mean?!" Matt just grinned. "Well, your under layer is really curly!" I raised an eyebrow. "You've never heard of _styling?!_ " I asked. "Meh." He shrugged.

 **A** fter Matt decided to leave, I told him I was going to stay, and finish my drawing. As I was just finishing designing the hollow, I felt a cold wind enter the room, even though the window was closed. I ignored it.

"He knows."

"I know." I replied.

"why didn't you kill him?"

"because I-"

"Love is not a valid answer."

"Fine then. I didn't want to kill him."

"You've grown weak."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care."

"if you want, _I_ could kill him for you."

I put my pencil down, and glared at Beyond who was sprawled on the large table. "touch him and you die." I warned. "Ohhh! Big words!" B teased. I rolled my eyes. "shutup!" I growled. B picked me up by my collar, and held me up to the fan.

"Don't tell me to shutup!" he smirked. "I could kill you and all of your little friends just by the flick of my wrist." He threatened. My fangs popped out. "What are you going to do? Bite me? Go on!" B pulled down the collar to his shirt. "No." I must refrain from blood. It's the last thing I need right now. B laughed. "You are an embarrassment!" He shook me, still holding onto my collar, and then held me close. "But, I can change what the others think of you." His breath was hot on my neck. I tried to struggle away, but his grip was tight. "I don't care what the others think of me!" I bit back. "I'm sure you do!" he purred. I rolled my eyes.

"Beyond, please don't kill my friends! They are all I've got! They are like family to me!" I begged, tears forming in my eyes. B smirked, thinking of a plan. "Fine then. I wont. But, _only,_ if you do something for me!"

Beyond pushed me closer to him, and I knew what he wanted. " _I want it more regularly. Once every 5 years isn't enough."_ He whispered. "Fine."

 **Ewww! Beyond! So, what do you think? Plz review!**


End file.
